Teardrops On My Guitar
by You Are Not Permitted To Touch
Summary: LoliverMoliver songfic based on Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar. Lilly is so in love with Oliver, but Oliver's with Miley. Twoshot!
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Okay. So this is the first official thing I'm submitting to Fan Fiction. It's a songfic based off of my favorite song, "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. (I edited it slightly because it didn't go with the story. Basically at the start of each stanza where it says 'he' is said 'Drew,' so I hope you see why I did it.**

**I thought it came out pretty good. Lilly is kind of out of character I think. She didn't act very Lilly-ish, but then again it's a one-shot and she didn't have much opportunity. But again, for the most part I thought it was good.**

**A few parts were inspired by the music video, so I'm not claiming those ideas as my own, but most of it was my own ideas and such.**

**So if you liked it (and even if you didn't) please leave a review if you read it. I like to be praised, but I also like **_**constructive**_** criticism to help make my writing better. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like. All reviews are appreciated!**

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see _

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be _

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything that I have to live without _

Lilly sat down in her seat in her Math A classroom. She opened her grey binder and began to doodle skateboards in the margins of her homework as she hummed Taylor Swift's "Teardrops On My Guitar." Kids began to flood in the classroom and Lilly looked around.

She saw Oliver look at her. He waved slightly and smiled. She smiled back, but she didn't mean it. She was attempting to hide the feeling that she got every time he looked at her that way. He winked at her when the teacher walked in and then turned his attention to Mr. Fuller. Lilly turned away sadly, as the teacher began writing on the board.

"_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about," _Lilly sang to herself, wanting to rush out of the classroom and just out of this misery. Because...well...that girl he talked about _was_ beautiful. She had everything and more. She was also Lilly's best friend–Miley. Miley was beautiful and smart and funny and...perfect. Lilly knew it, but what pained her the most was that Oliver knew it.

Miley had everything. The looks, the grades...plus she was Hannah Frickin' Montana. She had everything Lilly wanted...including Oliver.

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny _

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me _

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, _

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

After class Lilly exited the classroom. She walked silently to her locker and grasped the silver lock. She began to twist the lock to put in her combination. She pulled open her locker. The blond stood on tip toe to look at the books at the top of her locker. Finally she found her thick green math textbook and pulled it off of it's shelf.

Oliver walked over to where Lilly stood at her locker. He slammed his right palm against the locker and leaned on it with his right toes across his left foot. He ran his left hand through his hair and tossed his head to throw his hair. "Hey pretty lady," he said in an awful impression, as if he was coming on to Lilly.

Lilly smiled. She loved the way she felt when she was with her best friend since kindergarten. She felt so isolated when she was with him. She would always laugh at how she couldn't even tell anyone else was there when he was around. She gazed into his brown eyes and slammed her locker shut.

Lilly turned and leaned against her locker with her left shoulder, clutching her books to her chest. "What's up Oliver?" she asked casually flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Ahh Lilly!" he said, putting two hands on her shoulders and shaking her back and forth playfully.

"What?" she laughed, grabbing hold of his forearms.

"Lilly," he said, and suddenly he was all serious. He paused for a moment, and gazed into her eyes. Lilly could feel the world disappearing around her, as if they were the only ones there, the only ones that mattered at all. "I'm just so in love."

Lilly's eyes widened, but she quickly tried to snap back into the mood–Oliver didn't seem to notice. "I mean," he said, looking away from her and up into space. "I've finally got it right."

"Oh Oliver," Lilly whispered. She was ready to tell him how she felt. She felt the exactly same way he was feeling right now. She would fall asleep dreaming of this moment every night. "I–"

"Hey Oliver," Lilly heard, finally aware of the people around her. She turned her head slightly to see Miley approaching. She began to quicken her pace as she ran and jumped into Oliver's arms and went in for a kiss.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

Lilly couldn't bear to watch. That wasn't what she was expecting–not at all. Before Oliver or Miley had anything to say Lilly slipped away into the girls bathroom. She was relieved to find that no one was in right now. She stole away into a stall and pulled her cell phone out from the side of her Decks.

She began punching in numbers, desperately trying to hold back her tears. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom," Lilly said, tears beginning to slip from her eyes. How could this be happening. Why? Miley had everything. Everything Lilly ever wanted. "Can you come get me at school? I don't feel so well."

---

Lilly laid on her bed, clutching the guitar Oliver had spend three months allowance on to buy for her birthday. He had always promised he would teach her, but they never really got around to it. Lilly bawled like a baby who wanted it's favorite toy. Tears fell from her blue eyes, tears crashing against the guitar and shattering into a million more tears.

This was the only thing Lilly wanted for such a long time–and Miley had it. It was the thing Lilly wished for when she found a four leaf clover, an eyelash, and she was saving this wish for a shooting star. But Miley had it. The one thing in the world that she wanted more than anything–Oliver.

Oliver was the reason she was always humming the sappy love songs. The reason she tried to be nice and be a good person. So she would feel as if she was good enough to be with him. But no matter what she did, he didn't want her. And probably never would.

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? _

_And there he goes, so perfectly, _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love _

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause _

The next day Lilly knew she would have to face them eventually. There she was in standing in chemistry, holding a beaker at eye level. She needed to measure half a liter of the blue chemical and pour it with the red chemical.

Through her peripheral vision she could see Oliver approaching her at her right. She pretended to be deep in thought and she leaned closer to her test tubes. She began pouring some of the blue into the red when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and dumped the entire contents of the blue vile into the red beaker.

He turned to stand next to her. He looked so perfect with his hair a mess and his apron tied lazily. She wished she could be that way to him. But he would never look at him that way, that was the way he looked at her. Miley.

Lilly was caught in a daze and didn't even realize how her chemical bubbled. It began over flowing and it began dripping everything. Lilly squealed and jumped away from the table, placing the beaker on the desk far from her.

Oliver looked down and then at his best friend. He chuckled at Lilly and winked at her nodding his head as if he was disappointed. He grabbed a towel and began to help her clean up the spill. "You're such a klutz," he joked, pushing her out of the way with his hip.

If Lilly didn't know any better, she'd think he was flirting. But he was with–Miley. It pained Lilly to even think about it. Lilly watched Oliver. She watched how he always had her back and was even cleaning up after her. She thought of him and Miley together. She better treat him well. Love him with all her heart, and hold him tight. And just think how lucky she was, 'cause Lilly would kill to be in her place.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

Oliver and Miley were always together. At least it seemed that way to Lilly. She would fake a smile when they were around, always making them think she was completely happy for them. "So you're okay with this?" Miley would asked concerned for Lilly and wondering if it would affect their friendship.

"Completely!" Lilly would said ecstatically, convincing Miley what she was saying was true. All this lying began making Lilly a great liar. Miley never knew Lilly liked Oliver. No–Miley never knew that Lilly was in love with Oliver.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" she would continue, and Miley would nod like she understood. She'd pat Lilly on the shoulder and smile. Lilly would fake a smile back and Miley would never know the way Lilly was truly feeling.

Lilly would cry alone in her room, clutching the guitar as if somehow it would make everything alright. Somehow it would make Oliver leave Miley and fall truly, madly, deeply in love with Lilly, and somehow Miley would be okay with it. That would never happen.

Lilly let her tears fall against the guitar like raindrops in a rainforest. She would roll onto her back and wipe them away, but they would keep falling.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light _

_I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep tonight _

Lilly sat in the backseat of her mothers car, blasting her iPod in her ears, not caring about the world at the moment. "_Don't stop believin'! Hold on to that feeling!"_ Journey sang into her ears and filled her mind with all kind of fantasy's. Lilly tried to hold on to the thought of Oliver, and tried to believe that if they were meant to be together that it would happen. But she couldn't hold on anymore. She had to let it go.

She rolled on to her stomach and ripped the iPod from her hears when she heard Hannah Montana a.k.a. her backstabbing best friend singing "Nobody's Perfect."

"_Wrong,_" Lilly told the iPod that was on the floor. "_You're perfect. Miley, Hannah Frickin' Montana. _You're_ perfect." _Lilly thought, wanting to cry now more than ever.

Lilly got out of the car, leaving the iPod and all memories of Miley. But this wasn't fair. Miley wasn't a backstabber. Miley didn't know of Lilly's feelings for Oliver. Miley probably like Oliver just as much as Lilly did–no. Lilly couldn't believe anyone felt the same way about him as she did. There was just no way.

Lilly continued to her room. She shut the light and fell onto her bed. She gazed at the ceiling for a moment and turned to her night stand. There was a picture of Miley, Oliver, and Lilly all at the beach. They all looked so happy. Lilly looked a the picture for another moment and couldn't look at it anymore. She felt tears escaping her eyelids and she held her head back as if she was attempting to keep them in. She looked at the picture and bit her lip. Why did Miley have to ruin everything?

In frustration Lilly chucked the green picture frame across her bedroom. It slammed into the wall and left a deep gash in the white paint. It fell to the ground and the glass shattered and scattered around her floor. But she couldn't deal with it. Not now.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into.. _

Lilly felt like half the time she would pretend to be fine and the other half she would spend on her bed with her guitar crying. She couldn't even play the damn guitar and it became her favorite thing in the whole world.

Lilly finally knew what this feeling was. It was heartbreak. Oliver was the only person in the world she loved enough to break her heart this badly. She had never felt this way before and all she wanted was this feeling to go away.

She heard her phone ring and she turned to see who it was. The heartbreaker himself. Lilly quickly brushed the tears away and caught her breath. "Hello?" she asked, sounding perfectly normal. She turned the receiver away from her mouth and let out a gasp.

"He Lils, it's Oliver," he said sounding so perfect on the phone. "Miley and I are going to the beach. You wanna come?" Miley. Why was she part of everything?

Lilly let a tear fall and she let out a choke before bringing her mouth back to the receiver. "Sure sounds great!" she said, and she pulled the receiver away to cry again. She felt like Dane Cook during his Vicious Circle routine. Only this time, it wasn't funny.

"Awesome," he said, "See ya there."

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Lilly arrived at the beach. When Oliver saw her he turned to her and waved. Lilly smiled though her insides were churning. At least he wouldn't see the way she really felt...

**Okay. So in the end Loliver didn't win in the end like I had planned. When I got to the end I was waiting for a great Loliver ending, but then I realized...the song doesn't really end happily. Like in the video. Taylor Swift doesn't actually end up with Tyler Hilton. He's with the ugly brunette girl. Taylor's much prettier.**

**Anyway. I was thinking of changing it to a two-shot and making another chapter. That way Loliver can win in the end. Let me know if you think I should do it. Plus, I need to find a good song. So let me know what you think!**


	2. It's The Way You Make Me Feel

**Okay. I decided to make it a two shot. Woo hoo. I don't like this chapter quite as much as I like the other one. But I still think that it's a pretty good chapter! I used the song "It's The Way You Make Me Feel" by Steps. I just really like this song. It's not based off the song as much as "Teardrops On My Guitar" was. But I think it's still pretty good. I'd like to thank the five reviewers of the first chapter, thanks guys! **

**Sorry it took so long to update! But fanfiction wasn't letting me upload anything!**

**Again, Lilly isn't so much in character in this, but I still think it came out pretty good. Maybe Lilly is secretly like this underneath. **

It's the things that you do,

So physical,

It's the things that you say,

So flammable

You know I can't resist,

Boy it's such a shame,

Do you belong to another,

I don't wanna hurt nobody,

But my heart just can't hold back,

Lilly looked around the hallway. Oliver and Miley were no where in sight. "_Yes,_" Lilly thought happily, checking around the corner once more. She smiled when she realized that they weren't there. She stumbled around the corner and fiddled with her lock.

She finally pulled it open and she found it slammed shut almost as soon as she opened it. She turned to see Oliver grinning at her from ear to ear. He pulled her cap off of her head and put in on himself backwards. Lilly didn't know what was. Just, the things that he could do that could make her smile instantly.

"Hola amigo!" Oliver said, poking her in the stomach and laughing. Oliver turned the hat on his head so that his hair would stick out of the opening in the back.

Lilly laughed and pulled the hat off of his head. "You know," she said matter-of-factly, reopening her locker. "Calling me 'amigo' would imply that I'm a boy. No wonder you're failing Spanish!" Lilly didn't care that Oliver was failing Spanish. Heck, Lilly wasn't even sure if Oliver _was_ failing Spanish. Just the things Oliver did...she just couldn't resist him.

She'd know him for as long as she could remember, and for as long as she could remember she loved the way he acted, and how he made her smile. Too bad he was dating Miley...

Miley was her best friend. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Miley or Oliver. Her two best friends in the whole world. She didn't want to be the one responsible for tearing them apart. Lilly was pained to love Oliver. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she couldn't hold back her emotions.

It's the way you make me feel,

The way that you make me feel,

Spinning my world around,

Tell me how can I walk away,

I don't care what they say,

I'm loving you anyway,

It's the way you make me feel

Oliver cocked an eyebrow and leaned his back against the locker. The way he just looked made Lilly just feel so amazing. But Lilly could never forget...he was with Miley now. Miley Stewart, her best friend. Ugh! This whole thing was just too complicated. She had cried so much over Oliver, and she felt like such a liar to pretend to be happy around.

"You know," Oliver said, not looking at Lilly. He was standing next to her, facing the opposite direction as her locker. "Miley and I..." he trailed off. Lilly was paying attention now. She nearly dropped her science book out of her locker as she whipped her head around to look at Oliver. But he didn't look at her. "Well, we...didn't work out."

Lilly's stomach dropped. Was he saying what she thought he said? Oliver and Miley broke up? In her heart she wanted to celebrate, but she loved Oliver. She didn't want to see him upset. But she wanted Oliver, and she knew it. He made her feel amazing, and just spun her entire world around. She couldn't just walk away from something like that.

But she had to weigh her options. Should she tell Oliver how she felt? Would that destroy her friendship with Miley? Lilly didn't care what anyone would say about her. She loved Oliver anyway, and would do anything for him. But it was Miley she was concerned about.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Lilly said, trying her best to look sad. But if Oliver really payed attention to her right now, he'd see joy–not sadness in her eyes. "Why? What happened?" She was trying to sound remotely hurt, or concerned with their break-up, but quite frankly, she was only concerned with the fact that they were broken up in the first place.

"We kinda both agreed on it. It wasn't working out," Oliver said, talking more to his shoes than Lilly. "You know, I just thought she still might have feelings for Jake. And she kinda knew I had feelings for someone else. I just hope this doesn't affect the three of us, ya know?"

Lilly's stomach dropped. So there was someone else? He went out with Miley and had feelings for someone else. How could Lilly compete with two girls? Before Lilly could open her mouth, the late bell had rung.

I'm going to make you mine,

It's not impossible,

Got to let you know,

I'm irresistible,

Baby can't you see?

You're the one for me.

But you belong to another,

I don't wanna hurt nobody,

But my heart just can't hold back,

Lilly growled to herself silently. She dug her pen into the side of her blue social studies binder and just dragged it across the cardboard. She let her head drop to the page she had been writing on. What was she going to do about Miley? I mean, Miley might be okay with another girl being with Oliver after they broke up, but Lilly was supposed to be Miley's best friend. All Lilly needed to know who the girl Oliver had feelings for was, and then she'd be golden.

But she was going to do it. She was somehow going to tell Oliver how she felt. And Oliver would be hers. Pssh in her dreams. No–it's not impossible. She just had to let him know. And somehow he'd see that he was the one for her.

Just that damn girl. That damn girl Miley could tell he had feelings for. Lilly scratched her head. Who could it possibly be? She let out a deep breath and began to think. Becca Weller? No, that ship had sailed. Amber or Ashley? Pssh. The day he liked one of them is the day Miley was never Hannah Montana. Sarah possibly? No, she had totally told him off.

Lilly was just about to give up when she caught a glimpse of Oliver. It looked like he was trying to get someone's attention–her attention. "What?" she mouthed, making sure their teacher, Mr. Mayer, wasn't paying attention.

"You okay?" he mouthed back, and Lilly just nodded quickly and went back to her thoughts. She didn't want to hurt Miley or Oliver or this mystery girl Oliver had feelings for. But she just couldn't help herself. She'd have to find the perfect moment to tell Oliver. And this time, she knew she would.

It's the way you make me feel,

The way that you make me feel,

Spinning my world around,

Tell me how can I walk away,

I don't care what they say,

I'm loving you anyway,

It's the way you make me feel

"Hey Miley," Lilly said, when she saw Miley at her locker. Miley turned around. She was smiling, surprisingly.

"Hey Lil-ly," she said enthusiastically, digging through her locker. "What's up?" She didn't look at Lilly, but kept searching through her locker.

"Sorry about Oliver," she said, trying to be a good friend. Truth was, she wasn't sorry. She was happy. Miley didn't spend hours crying over Oliver–at least not that Lilly knew of. But then again, no on knew that Lilly had ever cried.

"Don't worry about it," Miley reassured Lilly, waving at Lilly as if to say, 'don't worry about it.' "I was never crazy about Oliver," Miley confessed, finally pulling out the book she had been looking for. "But I figured it couldn't hurt to give it a try, you know what I mean?"

"Affirmative," Lilly answered nodding. This was great! Miley never actually liked Oliver. She probably wouldn't be too angry if Lilly told Miley that she loved Oliver. Lilly tapped her head quickly, thinking deeply.

"Don't worry, I never had real feelings for Oliver," Miley said. She winked and then walked away slowly. "_Don't worry?_" What was that supposed to mean?

"Miley," Lilly called after Miley. "Miley! Miley! Miley what does that mean?" Lilly called running after her friend to lunch. "Miley Stewart!"

"Oh you know what it means," Miley continued walking, smirking to herself.

When I look into your eyes,

Every time you smile at me,

Oh I go weak inside,

Baby I just can't hide my love,

"Hey Oliver," Lilly greeted Oliver when she saw him at Rico's. She hopped up on the seat next to him and told Jackson that she wanted a strawberry banana smoothie. She turned to him. For the first time in her life, she had nothing to say to Oliver. "So...where's Miley?" she asked, looking around for the brunette.

"Oh, she's not coming," Oliver said slyly, taking a sip of his kiwi strawberry smoothie. He put a ten dollar bill on the table for Jackson paying for himself and Lilly.

"Oh you don't have to get that," Lilly said, reaching into her pocket. Oliver waved his hand to indicate her to stop. She figured she'd just let him have it his way. She sighed. She was sitting here with her best friend, the guy she had spent so much time crying over. And now he was broken up with Miley and they were alone together. She had to do something, but couldn't think of anything.

Lilly took another sip of her smoothie. Oliver finished his up and jumped off his seat. "Come on," he said, holding his hand up. Lilly took one last sip and grabbed his hand so he could help her down. Only he didn't let go. Lilly followed him, still holding his hand, down to the beach.

Oliver plopped on the sand and looked over at the water. He had dropped Lilly's hand to hold himself up, digging his hands in the sand. Lilly didn't follow. She just stood there, looking out at the sun that was setting over the horizon. She wondered how this could be happening. Only a few days ago, she could barely look at Oliver without wanting to burst into tears.

Oliver made a little coughing noise with his throat. Lilly looked down at him. He looked back up with brown eyes. He smiled, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to say anything.

Lilly felt her stomach dropped. How could it be possible that she had never told him the way she felt? She felt weak, and let herself drop into the stand next to Oliver. Lilly gulped. Finally she was ready. She turned her head to face Oliver, "Oliver, I–"

But Oliver cut her off.

It's the way you make me feel,

The way that you make me feel,

Spinning my world around,

Tell me how can I walk away,

I don't care what they say,

I'm loving you anyway (anyway),

"Wow," was all Lilly had to say. She turned back to face the water. She let out a deep breath and tilted her head. "What was that for?" she asked dreamily, though she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer.

"Just something I've needed to do for a long time," Oliver said, turning to look at Lilly. He laid down on his side and propped his head up on his elbow. Oliver smiled at her, and Lilly turned to look at him. This all seemed unreal. Just the way he moved so gracefully made her feel like everything in the world was okay.

"I don't understand..." Lilly said simply. What about Miley? Becca? Sarah? She sighed. None of this added up. "Then why did you go out with all those other girls? Especially Miley?" Lilly said, her voice sightly rising, though unintentionally. But right now, Lilly didn't care about those other girls. She didn't care what they would say, what they would do.

"Well I knew you didn't like me!" Oliver said, his voice raising, but not in an angry way–more for emphasis. Oliver let his head fall against the sand. "I just figured, going out with all those girls might help me get over you." Oliver was laying in the sand, looking up at the sky.

Lilly laughed. She thought of all those tears she cried. And for what? Nothing. "Then I guess you don't know everything."

It's the way you make me feel

If you didn't catch my drift, between "Oliver cut her off" and "Wow" Oliver had kissed her. I couldn't write it so that it didn't sound corny, or that the story flowed good. So instead I just cut it out with a stanza. Anyway, I hope you liked the second part of the story. I like the first better, but hey, I wrote them both!


End file.
